


Fils

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/F, Family, Français | French, Talking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Premier anime] Une rencontre qui n'a pas lieu dans la série...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Rien à moi. Basé sur le premier anime.

Izumi commence par frapper. Peu importe qu'elle ne touche rien. Peu importe qu'elle soit blessée plus qu'elle ne blesse. Il lui faut frapper, et elle frappe.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, à bout de forces peut-être, et s'assit sur le perron, la femme, ou quoique ce soit, debout en face d'elle.

"Comment va-t-il ? demande-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Wrath ?

\- Mon fils.

\- Ce n'est plus ton fils. Il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Je vous ai posé une question.

\- Il va bien. Très bien même. Il s'est trouvé une mère.

\- Qui ?"

Sloth ne répond pas.

"Vous ?"

Elle hoche simplement la tête.

Izumi soupire, puis l'observe, la détaille des pieds à la tête. Elle est plutôt jeune, assez pour être une mère. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence, l'humaine le sait. Elle lui rappelle très vaguement quelqu'un… peut-être que cela aussi fait partie du jeu.

Elle se déplace lentement, l'alchimiste l'a déjà remarqué. Elle a comme un air… las, fatigué, les yeux souvent baissés, voire fermés.

Homonculus. Comme son fils… même s'il ne l'est plus, non, il ne l'est plus, il ne l'a jamais été. Comment a-t-elle dit qu'ils l'ont nommé ?

Wrath.

Elle ne se rappelle plus… elle n'arrive plus à se souvenir… comment voulait-elle l'appeler ? Comment voulait-elle nommer son fils ?

Wrath.

Elle articule le nom à voix basse.

L'autre l'entend et se met à sourire, pour une raison inconnue, et pose sa main sur la joue d'Izumi.

"Oui. Wrath. Mais ce n'est pas ton fils. C'est le mien.

\- Non. Il… il n'a jamais été mon fils.

\- Tu vois… tu arrives à comprendre.

-Lâchez-moi."

Elle écarte violemment la main de sa joue.

"Pourquoi vous êtes venue ?

\- Pourquoi attendais-tu ainsi devant chez toi ? Ou plutôt : qui attendais-tu ?"

Izumi répond par une baffe qui n'atteint que de l'eau.

"Monstre !

\- Pas plus ni moins que toi, Izumi Curtis. Pas plus, ni moins, que toi."

Sloth fait mine de s'éloigner sur ces mots, mais s'arrête.

"Comment vont-ils ?" demande-t-elle, le dos tourné.

Izumi met un certain temps avant de comprendre de qui elle parle, avant de réaliser.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Ce ne sont pas vos fils.

\- Ils l'ont été.

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Ce ne sont pas les tiens non plus."

L'humaine soupire.

"Ils vont bien.

\- Merci, Izumi."

Cette fois-ci, elle s'éloigne pour de bon. L'alchimiste est soudainement très tentée de la rattraper. Mais pourquoi faire? Pour dire quoi ? Parler de leurs fils qui ne sont pas à elles ?

"Ne revenez jamais !" crie-t-elle à l'homonculus qui s'éloigne.

Sloth se retourne, mais ne dit rien.

Elles restent un certain temps ainsi, à se regarder, avant que l'homonculus ne parte définitivement et que l'humaine rentre chez elle.

FIN


End file.
